


Will You Stay?

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Overprotective, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione finally takes Draco to meet her parents.





	Will You Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for her assistance on the fic. 
> 
> Prompt number 74 - Don't let your parents treat him like a potential husband.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

“Why are you so nervous about me meeting your parents?” Draco asked, watching as Hermione scuttered around their room. She had changed her outfit about four times already and continuously fiddled with her hair - both sure signs that she was nervous.

Hermione paused and looked at him wide-eyed. “I’m not nervous.”

Draco laughed. “You’re lying, come on, tell me what it is.”

“I just… I get nervous bringing people home to my parents… They’re Muggles.”

Draco reached out and took her hands, pulling her close to him. “Hermione, you know that I don’t care that you’re parents are Muggles, right? After eight months, you definitely know that.”

“I know,” Hermione said quietly. “That’s not it.”

“Then what is it?”

“My parents can be… difficult.”

Draco shrugged. “I’m expecting them to give me a hard time.”

“Please, will you just promise me one thing?” Hermione looked at him pleadingly, worry clearly etched on her face.

“Of course,” Draco said gently. 

“Promise me, that no matter what they say, you won’t let them scare you away.”

Draco wanted to laugh but closed his mouth tightly to prevent it. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Hermione’s forehead. “I doubt anything they could say would scare me away. You know I’m mad for you, Hermione.”

Leaning up, Hermione lightly kissed him. “Okay.”

“Let’s go; we’re going to be late.” Draco pulled her towards the door.

* * *

Things went well until dinner. It started out with a few innocent questions… how did you two meet? What do you do for work? Do you live alone?

Draco was more than polite the entire time, but it was when Hermione’s mother, Jean, got that knowing look in her eye that Hermione began to panic.

“So, Draco, it honestly sounds like you’re quite the catch,” Jean began.

Hermione wanted to die of embarrassment. “Mum,” she hissed quietly.

Draco laughed awkwardly. “Um, thank you, Mrs Granger.”

“Call me Jean,” she insisted. “But honestly, you are.” She sipped at her wine. “You’ve got your own place, a stable and successful job, and I know Hermione has mentioned that you come from money. A well-known family in your world, yes?”

Draco sent an amusing glance towards Hermione.

“Now, Jean, let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” John, Hermione’s father, said. “They haven’t been dating long.”

“Long enough,” Jean said. “Draco, darling, have you ever considered marriage?”

Hermione closed her eyes. “Mum!” she hissed. “That’s enough, please, you’re making Draco uncomfortable.”

“It’s just a simple question, Hermione.”

“But it’s not appropriate dinner conversation,” she angrily retorted back.

Draco sent her a look. “Jean,” Draco began, cutting her off from responding to Hermione. “Wizards live for a very long time; most don’t marry until their thirties or forties… Hermione and I both have plenty of time before considering any type of long term commitment.”

“It doesn’t hurt to start thinking about it,” Jean snipped.

“Well, then it’s a conversation that Hermione and I will have, if we ever have it, because it involves only me and her.” He put down his fork. “Dinner was lovely, but it’s getting late, and I’m not feeling well. Hermione?”

“Thank you for dinner,” she said, standing and fleeing the room.

“But I made dessert,” Jean protested.

“Perhaps another time.” Draco nodded curtly to them both before leaving the dining room. He was barely in the front hall when Hermione grabbed him, Disapparating them both back home.

* * *

“I’m utterly exhausted,” Hermione said, plopping on their bed. She looked at Draco, who lingered in the doorway. “Are you sure that you don’t want to leave me after that horrible dinner?”

Draco crossed the room, intent in his steps. He began to undo his trousers as he moved towards her. Sitting up from her spot on the bed, she helped him to take off his clothes. He groaned when her fingers would brush against his bare skin. Satisfied that he was naked, she leaned back and enjoyed the view.

Draco looked at Hermione, a mixture of passion and excitement on his face. “Nothing could ever make me want to leave you,” he said firmly. “I love you, Hermione, and your overbearing parents don’t change that.” He moved onto the bed, pulling her closer to him so that she was now sitting on his lap.

Smirking, he ran his fingers over her breasts, caressing them through the material of her shirt. She moaned, arching her back into him. Reaching down, Draco grabbed her shirt and pulled it up and over her head - leaving her bare in her bra.

Placing a kiss on the valley of her breasts, Draco moved upwards, placing kisses along her jaw and neck. Once near her ear, he let out a sigh, sending shivers down her spine. "You look absolutely delicious," he said, huskily.

Hermione groaned, feeling her body begin to burn. "I'm glad you think so. I love you, Draco."

"Mmmm," was his only response as his lips skimmed her neck.

"Draco," she said, allowing herself to get lost in the small touches he was bestowing on her body. She sighed when he nipped at the sensitive spot beneath her ear.

In one quick movement he moved them so she was now lying on her back beneath him.

Moving his hands underneath her, he quickly removed her bra. He took one look at her perky breasts and felt himself harden instantly. He kissed her neck once more, biting and nibbling in all the right areas. He kissed his way down her throat to her nipples, which became erect under his tongue. He nibbled on her breasts, causing her to grab at his back in an attempt to keep him close to her.

Draco smirked, pausing his ministrations. “You like that, love?”

“Please,” Hermione whimpered. She looked at him pleadingly. 

He kissed down her stomach, placing kisses here and there. His hands grabbed the sides of her knickers, pulling them down. She raised her hips to help him ease them off.

Leaning forward, she gasped as she felt his erection grazing her calf. Looking into his eyes, she saw they were full of lust and love.

Leaning down, he kissed the inside of her thighs, sending jolts of excitement through her body. Hermione moaned in pleasure. “Yesss, Draco,” she hissed.

His kisses moved higher up her thigh, the scruff on his chin tickling her. He kept kissing upwards, moving towards the place where she wanted him to touch her most. Inhaling sharply, she tangled her hands in his hair as his tongue brushed up against her clit.

She cried out in pleasure as his tongue began to caress the sensitive bud. His tongue swirled around it as his fingers began to slowly pump in and out of her, teasing her. Draco always knew how to work her body, teasing her and bringing her close to the edge after they had barely begun.

Suddenly, Hermione moved, shifting their positions. Draco rolled with her, allowing her to take control. He was now on his back, with Hermione straddling his hips. She kissed his lips hurriedly, their tongues battling for dominance. She moaned as she tasted herself on his lips and tongue.

He groaned in frustration, bucking his hips against hers. She began to kiss down his chest, teasing him.

"I know what you're thinking," she said between kisses as she continued, "and I will take my time with you, Draco.”

Draco muttered something incoherently.

“You promised you wouldn’t be going anywhere, and I’m going to take advantage of that,” she promised.

Hermione proceeded to kiss down his chest. Making her way down, she firmly grasped his erection in her hands. She began to stroke it, moving up and down slowly, torturing him.

His eyes closed and he released a small moan.

Slowly, she licked his shaft from the base to the tip, feeling him shudder beneath her. She continued that way, torturing him, before Draco finally grabbed her head, pulling her away.

"If you do that any longer, I'm going to come," he said, quickly repositioning them again so that he was now hovering over her, his member close to her centre.

"Well, we wouldn't want that now would we?" she asked, smiling at him shyly.

Grabbing his erection, he placed it at her entrance. Taking a deep breath, he quickly pushed it inside her. His eyes rolled back as he felt her hot tightness engulf him.

He moved slowly, enjoying the feel of her body close to his. Hermione smirked, quickly moving her hips against his.

He hissed in pleasure before grasping her shoulders. "Merlin, Hermione, you're going to be the death of me." He paused his movements.

"But I want you," she pouted. She claimed his lips, moving her tongue against his.

Draco gave in, quickly pulling out and slamming in again. He knew that she loved it rough. Hermione's cries of pleasure encouraged him, and he began to move faster, his body rocking against hers.

"Oh, Draco," she cried, grabbing at his shoulders.

His fingers moved downward, gently teasing her clit as he moved in and out of her.

Her eyes rolled back as she could feel the pleasure building inside of her body. Lowering his head, Draco kissed her neck, causing Hermione to come. Her walls shuddered around him as she cried out his name.

With one last thrust, he felt himself reach completion as well, shooting his seed deep within her. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt her chest heaving against his.

The two collapsed onto the bed, each tangled within each other.

"I love you," she said, quickly capturing his lips with a kiss.

He smiled, pulling the small witch close. "I love you, too." He nuzzled her neck, causing her to sigh in happiness. "I don't know what I did to deserve you," he said after a moment of silence.

Hermione turned over so she was now facing him. "Don't say things like that. You’re a good man, Draco, and I’m glad to have you." She pressed her lips to his gently. "And I’m honestly so relieved my parents didn’t scare you off.”

He smiled, looking at her. “Okay, so I have to ask, has that happened before?”He pressed his face into her chest, hugging her tightly, hiding his curious grin.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his thin body. "Well, if you must know, four times before.” 

Draco let out a laugh. “Beg your pardon?”

Hermione laughed. “Yes, four times I’ve brought someone home, they’ve broken up with me the following day. My parents do this thing, you say them tonight, where they start questioning if the person I’m with is husband material.”

“So that’s why you put off us having dinner with your parents for so long?” Draco looked at her in amusement.

“Yes, in my head, I’ve silently told myself that if they start treating my boyfriend like husband material, things were over.”

“And yet here I still am,” Draco said, grinning. He kissed her cheek tenderly. “So, did I pass? Do you think I make good husband material?”

Hermione’s cheeks turned bright pink. While she had often thought of marrying Draco in her future, it wasn’t something they had ever spoken about. Biting her lower lip, she gathered her thoughts. “I think so,” she whispered quietly.

Draco grinned, snuggling in close to her. “Good to know.” Pressing a kiss to her temple, he grabbed his wand and dimmed the lights. “Goodnight, Hermione.”

“Goodnight, Draco,” Hermione whispered back. She fell asleep that night, a large smile on her face.


End file.
